You're my creation
by Galahade
Summary: Os Alien Covenant Walter x Daniels


\- **Je suis désolé pour la perte...** avait tenté de démarrer l'être synthétique avant que la jeune femme ravagée par la perte d'un être cher lui faisant face ne lui coupe violemment la parole.

\- **Tu ne sais même pas ce que signifie réellement ce mot! Tu n'es qu'une machine...**  
 **UNE PUTAIN DE SALOPERIE DE MACHINE !**

Daniels donna plusieurs coups dans le torse de l'androïde sans que ça n'ait même l'air de l'affecter un tant soit peu avant de s'effondrer en larmes contre lui, aussi immobile et impassible qu'un mur de béton. Il l'avait pourtant rattrapé avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse sur le sol ses jambes à présent incapables de la soutenir.

\- **Vous avez été soumise à un traumatisme important. Vous avez besoin de repos.**

\- **Va te faire foutre!**

Elle se redressa et se dégagea avec rage de l'emprise du robot quittant la pièce, le laissant planté au milieu de la pièce les bras ballants, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de rester un moment seule.

Walter n'arrivait pas à totalement cerner les réactions de cette femme. Il la trouvait complexe, fascinante, férocement forte et à la fois magnifiquement vulnérable... les humains étaient si paradoxaux.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir inspecté chaque coin du vaisseau à la recherche d'avarie quelconque, comme à son habitude, Walter finit sa tournée en se rendant dans les appartements de Daniels. C'était son rôle, s'assurer que la mission se déroule sans encombre, veiller sur le bien-être physique et psychologique des colons.

La jeune femme était allongée sur son lit et avait l'air de s'être endormi. Voyant qu'elle se reposait, que tout allait bien, il aurait dû s'en aller mais au contraire il s'approcha incapable de résister à l'attrait de son visage endormi et presque serein. Il voulait tellement lui apporter son aide, faire en sorte qu'elle ne pleure plus, qu'elle retrouve à nouveau le sourire mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?  
Qu'il voulait la protéger et la rendre heureuse.  
Oui, bien sûr comme il devait le faire pour chacun des membres d'équipage... mais pourquoi voulait-il la voir lui sourire à lui... toucher ses lèvres, sentir la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts... ça n'était pas le genre de chose qu'un androïde normal ressentait. D'ailleurs un androïde normal ne ressentait rien.

Mis à mal par ces questions auxquels il ne pouvait point apporter de réponse logique il se força à détourner le regard du corps terriblement attirant allongé face de lui et à quitter la pièce, mais une main saisit la sienne. Elle ne dormait plus.

\- **Je suis désolé Walter.**

Il tourna son regard vers elle en fronçant les sourcils l'air de demander " _mais de quoi?_ ". Elle avait lâché sa main et s'était assise.

\- **Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure... je ne le pensais pas, vous n'êtes pas une saloperie de machine... enfin si mais vous n'êtes pas que ça. Vous êtes comme n'importe lequel des membres de l'équipage précieux à tous les niveaux... enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que...**

\- **Je crois avoir saisi...** Elle s'excusait mais elle n'en avait pas besoin.

\- **Je tiens à vous Walter... et j'irai même jusqu'à dire que nous sommes des amis...** , dit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de reprendre un air plus grave, **j'espère juste que je ne vous ai pas blessé.**

L'androïde souri à son tour.

\- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Daniels, ça n'est pas dans mes capacités d'être blessé.**

\- **Hum... d'accord...** dit-elle peu convaincu de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

\- **Walter, est-ce que...** Rajouta-t-elle un peu gêné en se levant de son lit, **est-ce que je peux...**

\- **Bien sûr.** Avait-il répondu machinalement comme si lui dire non n'était pas inscrit dans son programme.  
Quoi qu'elle puisse lui demander… il le ferait.

La jeune femme le prit au dépourvu en ne demandant rien mais en l'enlaçant, tout simplement. Étreinte qu'il finit par lui rendre maladroitement après quelques secondes.

En cet instant, elle ne sentit pas la moindre différence entre lui et un être de chair et de sang, il lui apportait du réconfort et c'était tout ce qu'elle cherchait à obtenir. Quant à Walter il ferma les yeux profitant de ce moment unique ou pour la première fois de son existence il ressentit ce que chaleur humaine signifiait.


End file.
